


HURT AND ALONE

by Missmary1114



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmary1114/pseuds/Missmary1114
Summary: This takes place post Salem.  I figured Wyatt would never not check on Lucy if she was hurt so this was my take.  Hope you like.





	HURT AND ALONE

5 seconds.... that was all it took to turn his world upside down. 5 seconds from imagining a future with Lucy. 5 seconds imagining the next kiss as he felt the buzz in his pocket and looked at his phone.

"Where are you?"

Jessica came across his phone. It couldnt be he thought. He told Lucy he needed to take care of something. That he would be right back. He needed to see this with his own eyes. As he walked in the bar he searched for her long hair. Further in the bar he stopped cold. 

"Jessica?" He asked.

The look on her face was of surprise. They hugged. She was as he remembered her. Hair shorter but it was her. The image of her death came vividly to mind. How can this be. What could have changed to bring her back? 

"Can we talk?" He asked. "After my shift", she replied. "Give me your address of where you are staying. I will stop by." 

After their meeting he decided to bring her to the bunker. He wouldnt let her out of his sight. Not again. He was surprised to find the team was gone. 

"Where are they?" He asked Agent Christopher. "Salem Massachusetts" she replied. "The mothership... it left and the team had to follow after." After he glances around the room he realizes Flynn is no where to be seen. "Where is Flynn? "he asks. "With the team", replies Conner. "Wait so you mean to tell me that the man who has tried to kill our team multiple times is in the 1600s with them and is protecting them?", Wyatt replied agitated. "They needed a soldier Wyatt", replied Agent Christopher. 

 

Wyatt dropped off Jessicas belongings in his room and came back to the main room to wait for the team to get back. He offers Jessica a drink. How could he explain this to her. He sometimes can barely believe it all himself. 

When the ship appeared he immediately looked at her to guage her reaction then grabbed the ladder and brought it up to the ship. The doors slowly opened and he saw her. As he walked up the first few steps they kept gazing at each other until he could see she saw movement from the corner of her eye and looked at Jessica. As he glanced back at Jessica he looked at Lucy whose face had gone white. As he started to go up another step Garcia walked up behind her and led her down the stairs. It was when Garcia put his hand on her back he was able to see she was injurred. 

It was all his fault. If he had been there she might be okay. What had happened? As they walked away Lucy did not look back but continued to walk forward. 

Later that evening Wyatt decided to make something to eat for him and Jessica when he saw Jiya come to the sink to grab a bowl and fill it with water and grab a washcloth. 

"Jiya what is wrong", Wyatt asked. "She has a fever ", Jiya replied. "The cut. It became infected. She is burning up. I am trying to cool her down but she is just burning up", Jiya replies rather unsteady. "Here I will help you", Wyatt replies as he follows her back to the room. On the bed lies Lucy covered in blankets moving back and forth. She is talking but he can't understand what she is saying. He catches a few words and stops when he hears her call his name. She isn't coherent but she keeps asking "Why Wyatt Why"... and his heart breaks. Jiya is trying to find a fan to help blow some cold air on her as he uses the wash cloth to try to help cool her down. She is burning up. Why did he have to leave her? Why didn't she tell him the Mothership left? He would have come back for her. Now this was all his fault. He offered to take the first watch while Jiya slept. He watched Lucy eyes flutter in and out of conciousness. He should have been there. He awoke in the chair by Lucys bed still holding her hand. He touched her head. She still had a fever but she seemed to be resting. Jiya was awake and offered to take the next watch. When evening came he would lay next to Jessica until she went to sleep. He would then walk the lonely hall to Lucy's room and take the chair by her bed and offer his hand in comfort. By the next day her fever was finally breaking and Rufus offered to sit with her that night so that Wyatt could finally get a good nights sleep. That night while he lay next to Jessica he couldn't help but feel he had to check on her again. He carefully slipped out of bed and walked to Lucy's room. Rufus was in bed with Jiya and the chair beside Lucys bed was free. He sat there until light started to break through the bunker window watching her sleep. As he started to hear movement in the kitchen he decided to sneak out of the room but not before he pulled the blanket up on Lucy and moved the hair out of her face. He glanced at the other bunk where Rufus and Jiya slept and saw no movement. He looked back at Lucy. He bent down and grabbed her hand and kissed it. A tear formed in his eye and he left the room. As he walked into the common area and kitchen he ran into Flynn and decided he would grab coffee and just walk back to his room. Flynn looked at him realizing the direction to which Wyatt just came and a small smile formed on his face as he turned away to walk toward his room. 

 

The alarms sounded it seemed like only minutes later and Rufus ran out of Jiya's room with Jiya trying to run toward the bay to find out where the ship had landed. CONNECTICUT 1934 appeared on the screen... "what happened there?" Jiya asked. "I'm not sure", replied Flynn. "We need Lucy", Rufus replied. "We will need to make it up as we go I guess" Wyatt replied. Wyatt looked back at Jiya who gave him a comforting smile. She would take care of Lucy while he was gone.

How was he going to do this without his Historian... without Lucy...


End file.
